


Sleepovers And Pillow Forts

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Chris was getting tall, although at this stage his legs looked too long for his torso, his limbs lanky and awkward. Viktor hugged him back before reaching to take one of his bags.“Did you have to bring your entire bedroom with you?” Victor asked, staring at the luggage as they both struggled to carry it up the stairs.“Only the essentials,”





	Sleepovers And Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bansheebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheebender/gifts).



> I am so excited to share this!!! It's my Ice Speculation zine piece and I collaborated with the beautiful and amazing bansheebender's art (which I will add a link to when she posts it).  
> Please, enjoy!

“ _ How is it that a taxi driver, who lives in your city, can get lost in it? Ridicule! _ ” Chris growled, switching to French out of frustration as more muffled sounds came through Viktor’s phone. 

“I don’t know why you thought you needed a taxi. I told you I would send the car.” Viktor rolled his eyes, adjusting his pout as he practised making faces in his full-length mirror. 

“ _ I do not need a car. I would be perfectly capable of taking care of things by myself, if only other people weren’t such morons! _ ” 

Viktor stood up straight and went to his window to look down at the long winding driveway that leads up to his two-story home. His parents were both lawyers and never home, but made Viktor’s life overly comfortable, for lack of a better word. Most things he asked for, he would get, including having Chris come and stay with them for a week. 

“ _ Don’t just stand there and watch! Help me. _ ” Chris, lugging two huge suitcases, stopped on his walk up the driveway to point an accusatory finger at Viktor. 

“Alright, alright, hold your horses,” Viktor chuckled, moving through his house till he could throw open the front door and greet his guest.

“Get a new driveway. This one sucks,” Chris panted, pulling Viktor into a hug. Chris was getting tall, although at this stage his legs looked too long for his torso, his limbs lanky and awkward. Viktor hugged him back before reaching to take one of his bags. 

“Did you have to bring your entire bedroom with you?” Victor asked, staring at the luggage as they both struggled to carry it up the stairs. Viktor was honestly excited about having Chris in his space. He had only really had his rinkmates in his room, and their friendship felt a little more expected than his friendship with Chris. 

With Chris, it was entirely their doing; they weren’t together every day, they weren’t old family friends, they just _ were _ . And, for once, it felt comfortable. 

Being with Chris was just so easy. 

“Only the essentials,” Chris smirked as they reached the top of the spiralling staircase and headed down the hall to Viktor’s room. 

“Did you bring your costumes? I can help you pick!” Viktor spun around to walk backwards. His hair swirled around him like a flowing blanket as he continued babbling to Chris about his thoughts on a good costume. 

“This is it,” Viktor announced excitedly when they reached the door at the end of the hall. It had a decorated blue “V” on the front that looked hand painted and quite old - most likely a gift from his early childhood. When Viktor pushed the door open, the feeling was completely different from the uniform, crisp, white house they had just walked through. 

Viktor’s bed, featuring a netted canopy, was massive but barely took up any space in the room. The wardrobe on the other side of the room was open and occupied an entire wall, colours and accessories spilling out of it. On the wall hung Viktor’s medals, including the gold to match Chris’ silver from their first skate together in seniors. 

“Is that a poster of Yuuri Katsuki?” Chris questioned, utterly baffled at the life-like sized poster of Yuuri, the Japanese junior skater. Chris had had the pleasure of meeting Katsuki on several occasions but never expected to see him  _ here _ of all places. It wasn’t alone on the open space of the wall - pictures of Viktor with the Russian skaters, Viktor and Chris together, Viktor and his family, and posters of some of the more iconic older skaters also featured, but it was the one of Yuuri that immediately drew attention. 

“Yes! You know him right? From juniors. I haven’t met him, but his step sequences are so  _ beautiful _ . It’s like he’s made to dance; it’s exhilarating! I can’t wait till he moves up to seniors so we can skate together.” Viktor’s eyes lit up like a child on their birthday as he took hold of Chris’ hand and dragged him over to look closer. 

“How did you find it?” Chris honestly couldn’t think of anything else to ask. He stared up at the image of the younger skater with his hands posed as if he was about to spin on the ice, his colourful costume indicative of his free skate from earlier that year.

“Oh! It was a bit of an ordeal, really. They only made them in Japan, and I had to special order it to a P.O. box my parents have in Japan and then have it shipped here. It took  _ forever _ . I only actually got it a few weeks ago.” Viktor looked at the poster, a heart-shaped smile gracing his lips. 

“Now! You can tell me everything you know about him, but first! Let’s make a fort,” Viktor announced like it was the most normal thing in the world, and considering Viktor’s bed was overflowing with enough blankets and pillows to befit a king, it wasn’t entirely unreasonable. 

Viktor, however, forwent touching his bed and instead went to his wardrobe, producing three quilts, a duvet and another set of pillows. After throwing the blankets on the floor and collecting the cushions off the bed to circle around the sides, Viktor had created a kind of nest on the floor. Snatching the remote for the tv from his dresser and various hair clips, elastics and a brush, Viktor sat down and motioned for Chris to join him, only to be bowled over by a blur of brown that darted through his door. 

“Makkachin!” Viktor cackled, shoving away the poodle as its tail whipped around at top speed. “Chris! Come join; this is my Makka.” Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Viktor always seemed put together. He was a ditz, yes, but still organised and calculated in his behaviour when he was in the public eye. 

But now he seemed too human, just like any other teen with obsessions, a crazy dog, and the knowledge of how to make his floor good enough to sleep on.

“Wow. I could seriously sleep here.” He sat down next to Viktor, and Makkachin quickly tackled Chris back into the pile of pillows. “Now I understand the pillows,” Chris cackled as the dog became even more excited, butt wiggling with her tail as if it was entirely out of control. 

“Sorry! She loves people. Makka! Come here.” Immediately the pup turned and threw herself down onto Viktor’s lap, tail still thwacking away at the blankets in excitement. “Now tell me about Yuuri! How’d you meet? Is he lovely? I bet he is. His skating shows that.”

Chris screwed up his face in thought before motioning for Viktor to turn around, “Let me braid your hair before it gets knotty, since you didn’t manage to do it before I got here.” 

Viktor reached up as if he hadn’t realised his hair was all over his face, a tangled mess from being dog tackled. 

After Viktor situated himself between his legs and Makkachin vacated his lap to sprawl over Viktor’s bed instead, Chris got to work untangling Viktor’s hair with his fingers. “Yuuri is an anxious kid… Talented, yeah, but he… he doubts himself. It’s clear on his face every time he comes off the ice. Overcritical. But he sure looks up to you.” 

“Doesn’t his coach reassure him? He just needs to work on his confidence. The talent is there if only he were more sure of himself. I can see the issue when he’s preparing for a jump. He hesitates like he knows he’s already going to fall before he has even left the ground.” Viktor’s voice was sad, and Chris waited a moment before responding, surprised Viktor hadn’t focused on the mention of himself. Chris’ fingers flowed through Viktor’s silky hair as he began to plait it. 

“It seems he’s always been too aware of his flaws. Can’t see the forest for the trees, so to speak. But he  _ is _ nice... an oblivious flirt, though.”

“What!” Viktor yanked his hair free from Chris’ grip to turn on his best friend. 

“He stretches, just, _ all over the place _ , while we’re talking. It’s difficult not to draw attention to a butt that fine.” Chris leans back on his hands, smirking at Viktor’s horrified look.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Viktor shrieked, tugging a pillow up to cover the O shape of horror his mouth was making. 

“You’re just jealous.” 

“Oh, shut up and finish what you started.” Viktor huffed before turning his back and pressing closer to Chris again. He sighed when he felt fingers back in his hair, scratching over his scalp as they collected the stray hairs together. 

“I could introduce you?” Chris’ voice was warm and reassuring. It was part of what had drawn Viktor to Chris’ friendship; he was an undeniable flirt and loved to tease, but that was just who he was, genuine and 100% Chris.

“I’m not sure how that would go...  _ Hi, Yuuri Katsuki. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I’m a creep who is four years older than you but thinks you’re a beautiful skater. If you’d just believe in yourself more, I know you can surpass even me! _ Yes, that will go down  _ great _ .” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say it exactly like that. Maybe start with the  _ hello _ part and move onto simpler things like,  _ my skates are gold _ or,  _ you have a great arse, Yuuri _ . _ Teach me your wisdom _ .” Chris moved onto his knees behind Viktor and split his hair down the middle, starting one braid on the left that would join with the right to make a crown around Viktor’s head. 

“The first conversation I have with Yuuri is not going to be about his arse, Christophe.” Leaning into the touch, Viktor let his eyes close as Chris worked, long fingers making quick work of the braid. 

“Wait till you see it in person. Then you might have something else to say.” Laughing, Chris finished the braid and snatched up the remote, turning on Viktor’s tv set that was built into the wall across from them and flopping back to lay down on the mound of pillows surrounding them. 

“Honestly, I just want to meet him. I wouldn’t care what we talked about.” Viktor looked far away, eyes flickering as if he saw something Chris didn't. 

“Come here,” Chris stated softly, lifting his arm towards Viktor. Viktor hesitated, not for long, but it was enough to convey hesitation and prompt Chris to justify himself. “I promise not to feel you up while you’re sad and pining for another.” The end of his sentence was punctuated with a pillow to face as Viktor didn’t deem the comment worth an actual response. 

After hitting Chris a few more times with the pillow for emphasis, Viktor flopped down onto his chest, lanky limbs tangling as Chris wrapped an arm loosely around Viktor’s waist. 

“Does he really look up to me?” Viktor’s voice was a whisper. They had been laying together in silence while the tv played nonsense noise in the background, their minds wandering to other things as Viktor subconsciously curled around Chris’ body.

“If you get him going, it’s rather hard to stop him talking about you. He thinks you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread, Cheri.” Chris smiled, rubbing his hand soothingly over Viktor’s back before he shifted to look at Chris’ face, a furrow in his brow.

“But I’m nothing special. I’m just me. I work hard to get my medals, just like everyone else does… If we meet… I don’t want him to be too nervous to talk to me or something.” 

“Oh, stop your worrying! It will be fine. By the time he gets to seniors, he might have gained some of the confidence you believe he should have. Don’t worry your pretty little head too much; you’ll get frown lines.” This, of course, earned another pillow to the face. 

“So mean, Christophe,” Viktor mumbled, bonking his head back onto Chris’ chest. 

“But you love me anyway, Cheri.” Arm looped around Viktor, squeezing him closer.

“Lucky for you, that’s true.”

*******

**A Few Months Later**

“... and then he fell asleep on me. He’s actually so heavy when you add in the dog too - she joined sometime in the middle of the night.” Chris waved his hand dramatically as he spoke, legs in a split as he curled his toes towards his yoga mat.

“I can’t believe you slept with him.” Yuuri’s entire face was the colour of cherries as he hid his head between his knees, hands curled around his outstretched feet.

“Say that louder, Yuuri, and you’re going to start some interesting rumours,” Chris smirked when Yuuri’s head shot up, a look of mortification on his face.

“No! I just meant, oh dear. You didn’t, did you? You just  _ slept _ , right? Wait, don’t answer that. That’s none of my business. Oh god, please stop looking at me like that!” Yuuri flailed, waving his hands in front of his face as if that would somehow abort this particular conversation.

“You two should really meet. I have a feeling you’ll hit it off.” Chris cackled, shaking his head as he dismissed Yuuri’s panic with a switch in conversation. 

“Why would we have any reason to meet? Viktor doesn’t know me, and even when I get to seniors, it’s unlikely I’ll be good enough to skate with him.” Yuuri sat up, stretching his arms into the air as his eyes unfocused and a frown tugged at his lips. 

“I think you’re going to surprise yourself, Yuuri, and you have a lot more reason to meet him than you think.”

“What in the world is that meant to mean?” At times, especially with Chris, Yuuri was worried he honestly didn’t know English as well as he thought he did. 

“Viktor isn’t as put together and standoffish as the world would have you believe. You’ll understand when you meet him. I’ll set you two up! Now, must be off to win gold while Viktor isn’t here and  _ you _ are still in juniors. Au revoir, Cheri.” Chris patted Yuuri’s head and followed his coach out of the small space they had been stretching in. 

It was a few seconds before Yuuri’s brain caught up with everything Chris had said to him. “Christophe! You can’t  _ set me up _ with Viktor Nikiforov!”

Chris simply waved as he left Yuuri without another word. He was still mumbling to himself as he entered the rink to warm up. "I don't think _ I'll _ have to do a single thing. Lord help us all the day they  _ finally _ realise it.”

* * *

 

Me: [Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) \- [Writing Discord](https://discord.gg/Nje3wWc)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my trashfire butt

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleepovers and Pillow Forts - companion piece!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461862) by [Bansheebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheebender/pseuds/Bansheebender)




End file.
